


English, the language of love... or was it french?

by bluejaymorse



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I mean it, M/M, With a gun, i gave her a personality too, it’s a teacher au, niles is a private detective, niles is like oh wow the teacher is cute, nina is a freshman and odin is the english teacher, nina is here a lot, odin is a teacher, she’s important, someone had to do it, there’s also a fun ylissean surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: It’s Nina’s first year in high school, it is not easy being a freshman. It’s even harder when your dad won’t stop flirting with your english teacher!





	English, the language of love... or was it french?

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this story idea with a close friend of mine!! hope you enjoy! i have a lot written for this fic!!

“Your braids look uneven.” 

“Your face is uneven! Leave me alone.” Nina’s first day of high school was proving to be harder for Niles than for Nina herself. She made sure to buy everything herself so Niles wouldn’t be involved in anything regarding her school work. “This stupid uniform is tight where it shouldn’t be! I bet the principal did this on purpose.” 

“Oh I bet the boys of your grade will love that.” Niles sipped his coffee as his tapped his iPad with his finger. A smug smile on his lips, he knew Nina hated his every remark. 

“Dad, you’re so fucking disgusting.” Nina scrunched up her nose, but didn’t look at Niles at all. She took out her phone instead. 

“Hey, watch that tongue, I’ll wash it with soap, don’t test me.” Niles reprimanded her, finally looking up. Nina was dressed and had her bag slung over her shoulder, on one of her hands, she was texting someone, on the other she had an apple, her breakfast. “Are you ready to go?” 

“I’ll leave when I can, I’m in no hurry.” she spoke without looking up. Niles turned off his iPad and looked at Nina for a short while. This girl drove him up a wall, but she was his daughter. 

“No, you’re leaving with me, I’m driving you.” he said, standing up and walking besides her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shook off of her in an aggressive manner. 

“No, ew dad. I can walk. I have legs.” she turned off her phone, putting it on her purse, and started walking towards the door. Niles quickly got in her way and took her hand. 

“Nope. I’ll drive you, like the great father I am.” he said, opening the door with one hand. His other hand still held Nina’s. “I have to take some papers to your principal’s office anyway.”

“Then you can walk in after I enter, it’s not that hard, you don’t have to drive me.” Nina complained, whining even louder, but she walked alongside Niles anyway. She knew there was no point in arguing with her father. 

“You’re not going to let me see my baby girl off on her first day of high school? Oh c’mon, Nina, that’s just mean.” he kissed the top of her head, making her cringe and shake in disgust. 

“Oh my fuck, dad, stop! I’m not a child.” she pushed him away from her and stomped to the car. Once she got in the passenger seat, she put her headphones on and looked to the window, not looking at the driver’s seat, where Niles sat. He smiled and turned on the car. He wasn’t going to scold Nina, this was how she was. She would constantly say she hated him, but when it came down to it, she didn’t really mean it. Niles was 90% sure of that, the 10% of doubt is the times he woke up with a pillow over his face when Nina was seven. Nina didn’t remember, but Niles sure did. 

The drive was slow, painful, and raw torture for Nina. She was stuck in a car with her dad, and her dad was the worst. She would’ve been fine walking to school, or having one of her friends pick her up and drive her. Now she was going to be the one entering with her dad to high school. She could already feel the upcoming embarrassment, and she was dreading it more than anything. 

The school came into view sooner than expected, three floors, pristine outside with beautiful crystal windows. This school looked worth the money her father would’ve paid if she wasn’t there on an archery scholarship. 

“Wow.” she muttered to herself. She quickly took one of her headphones off and turned to Niles. “Drop me off here, don’t walk in with me!” she said, almost pleadingly. 

“Are you ashamed of me, Nina?” Niles joked as he parked the car in the school private parking lot. “Besides, you’d be going to your room, I would be going to the principal’s office, it would be totally different.” 

“You don’t have to necessarily walk inside with me for that.” Nina pouted. “Please appeal to your kind heart and do me this one favor! I will stop hating you for the rest of my life.” 

“That’s a lie.” Niles said, still ignoring Nina and speaking nonchalant. It wasn’t the first time they had this talk. “And you can’t handle your dad entering through the same door as you, Nina. It’s not the end of the world.” 

“It’s high school! I wouldn’t expect you to understand! You didn’t even graduate first grade.” Nine stormed out of the car and slammed the door. Niles rolled his eyes and walked out too. 

If you asked Niles, he would tell you that he honestly had no clue why Nina hated him so much. He was sure that it was just her rebellious phase, or maybe she’s angry because she grew up without a mother. At the end of the day, Nina was aggressive, and she had always been that way; At least with him. 

They walked together through the entrance, Nina with her headphones still in. She set her bag in the table for the officer to check it, she had nothing suspicious, but just as she was about to go through the metal detector, she was stopped. 

“Hold on, miss.” said the school guard, a decent looking man. “Sir, are you this young girl’s father?” 

“Yes I am.” Niles said, flashing one of his seductive smiles. Nina glared. “Is there a problem, I just come to speak with the principal, I part ways with her.” 

“There’s no problem with that sir, it’s just…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Sir, you have a gun.” said the guard. Half the students in the entrance were now looking at them, whispering and murmuring. “I can’t let you in.” 

“Understandable.” said Niles as he reached in his pocket. He took out his private detective official badge and showed it to the guard. “If this doesn’t convince you, I have no problem leaving it here until I leave, I’m pretty sure it will be kept safe if it’s in your care.” Niles winked as he took the gun out of his belt and handed it to the guard nonchalantly. 

Nina was beet red in embarrassment. Every single student in the entrance saw and heard the exchange, and even though it was nothing bad, she didn’t want to be known as the girl whose father brought a gun to school. 

She stormed inside the school, not even saying goodbye to her dad. She took her bag and ignored every set of eyes and whispers. 

She felt a slight tap on the shoulder, she turned around and there stood two girls that looked older than Nina. They were both pretty, but she could smell snobby rich girl a mile away. The school was filled with them. 

“The man you entered with… is that like, your older brother?” she smiled excitedly, probably thinking she had a chance with him. “He’s really handsome and sexy.” 

“He’s my dad! Ugh.” she stormed off. Nina didn’t know anything about high school, but entering with your dad who had a gun, and then being told that your dad is hot, it wasn’t the best experience for her in the world. 

She didn’t expect to make any friends that way, but it didn’t matter much for her. She knew that in this same high school, Forrest was also a student. They weren’t best friends per se, but both their fathers were friends. Meaning, they hung out constantly during their childhood. She would be fine with Forrest as her only friend, if she didn’t hear the words ‘your dad is sexy’ ever again. 

During the summer, they were handed papers upon papers. One of those papers were her entire schedule, and the number of the classrooms. Her home room was english, room 210. Nina sighed and walked towards the stairs. So far, she felt like a fish out of water. There were students everywhere, talking, laughing, pushing each other around playfully, and Nina was alone, walking up the stairs looking angry. Probably a typical edgy freshman girl. In her opinion, she had a good reason to be angry. Her father embarrassed her in front of everyone. 

As soon as she found the room, she entered and sat on a random desk at the back. 7:58 A.M., in two minutes, home room and class would start, and for the first time, she was relieved. She didn’t want to be the weird girl sitting at the back for longer than she already was. She looked over at the desk, and was pleasantly surprised when the teacher was young and handsome. 

He was blonde, his hair spiky and wild, not common for a teacher, or at least that was what Nina thought. He had fair skin, and actually had a little bit of muscle. Nina has never seen a hotter teacher. All the fanfiction she had read about teachers suddenly made sense. Her english teacher was really damn hot in her opinion. He was typing something down in his laptop, not looking up for even a second. 

The bell rang, people started entering the classroom, sitting down on chairs and arguing with others. “I want to sit next to her! Why don’t you go back there?” “Are you kidding me? I’m not moving! You go sit in the back!” “I can’t see for shit!”. Nina stayed quiet and just hoped for the entire mess to be over soon. 

The teacher finally stood up, he looked around and smiled. “Everyone! Find a seat, we got many and more to come if needed.” He spoke with an accent, he wasn’t Nohrian, that’s for sure. His arms moved with excitement, and he looked genuinely hopeful for the school year. Was he new in teaching. “I’ll be your english teacher for the next four years, you may call me Odin. No formalities.” 

“Are you gonna have us introduce ourselves and say a fun fact? Please say no.” said a student in the front. 

“I will not have any of you do that.” Odin said, he turned and reached for some papers. The entire class let out a sigh of relief. “I will now pass attendance, if I say your name wrong, feel free to correct me!”

Nina dreaded that too. Her entire reputation was hanging on how she answered to her name being called. Should she raise her hand? Should she just say ‘Here’? Does she have to say ‘Present’? She didn’t want to be known as the girl that totally ruined her reputation five minutes into high school. 

Luckily for her, everyone was just saying ‘here’, that’s what she settled with, it’s what she was going to say and her reputation wouldn’t be ruined. He ran through the list easily, so far, no one was absent. Nina took the time to look around every single classmate she was going to be for the next four years. There was a girl with almost white hair, she had a headband and looked really excited. On the other side of the room, way at the back, sat a girl, her red hoodie over her head as she sulked and typed away on her phone. It was a decent enough classroom. 

“Nina Loptr?” 

“Umh, what do you want?” 

“Well, you are certainly here, I only wanted the honor of knowing the face of the name.” Odin joked, the class laughed. Oh no. Why did she say that? She was so set on saying ‘here’! She distracted herself looking at her classmates she completely forgot the teacher was passing attendance. She humphed and looked away. She decided to take out her phone and scroll through her instagram while he finished passing attendance. She was more than ashamed, in fact, she was 100% sure everyone was going to remember that. 

Once he was done passing attendance, he picked up his marker and wrote the date on the board. “So, freshmen, being in high school! An adventure all on its own, and yes, it may be four years only but it will be the most challenging and exciting four years of your youth!” Nina realized that the teacher is weird and eccentric. 

Odin turned around, walking over to his desk, the entire room was silent, just looking at him. He drew the attention of the entire room towards him. It was amazing. “This,” he picked up what looked like a hundred papers that were most likely turned over backwards many times and staples together even more, “This is the process of writing a book! Here in this class I won’t make you write a book, but you will get closer and closer to such an achievement every day. Language is about letting your wild thoughts of the most daring and legendary adventures be shared with others!” 

“Mr,” a girl from the front spoke up. 

“Just call me by Odin.” 

“Odin, well, I’ve never written anything in my life, I don’t think I will be able to do anything close to, uhm, that.” she spoke in a low, nervous voice. All eyes were on her, of course she was nervous. 

“You won’t have to! I won’t have you, inexperienced, do shit like that… oh wait I said ‘shit’...” The entire class erupted in laughter. The teacher just said a cuss word, and to a group of fourteen year olds, that was the funniest thing ever to happen. Odin stood in the front, cheeks red, and he moved side to side, waiting for the laughter to die down. Nina didn’t laugh, sure she let out a snicker or two, but she had heard adults say worse words. A teacher saying a bad word was funny in a different way. “Okay, I uhm, I apologize for saying a cuss word. Home room is almost over, and you students do not take english today. I will tell you of a very important homework,” 

“Homework? It’s the first day!” 

“Don’t worry, nothing too bad!” Odin said almost instantly. “I use the word homework because it is its official name! All you will have to do is write down a small story. Could be as long or as short as you like, write whatever! It is for tomorrow.” 

The bell rang, it was time for everyone to go to their first class. People took their bags, the books from their lockers, and walked out of the classroom. Nina took a deep breath and after most people were outside, she left too. 

The day went by easily for Nina. Her only mishap being snapping at her teacher that morning and her father embarrassing her, after that, it was smooth sailing. She had to be honest, she enjoyed her first day. Everyone said it always gets worse, that the first day is the only day they enjoy, but Nina didn’t care. She was happy with how the rest of the day ended up. 

When she got home, she was going to get right on her english homework. Nina wasn’t a fan of homework, or of work at all, but she did love writing. She had notebooks upon notebooks just filled with small stories she had written. She had an Archive of Our Own account where she could post her fanfiction and read her comments. She squealed in excitement every time a new comment appeared. That’s the only reason she was going to write. Because she loved writing. 

Walking out of school, she sighed. Thankfully, her father didn’t come to pick her up. She walked around with her empty backpack. Nina has left all her notebooks and books at her locker, all of them except her english notebook. 

Every day at the same hour, she and her small group of friends would gather at the back of some alley to… well, steal. Was Nina proud of that? Maybe. It was an act of rebellion, even if her father didn’t know. That was the reason Nina left her backpack empty, to put whatever they stole inside it. She had started to steal when she accidentally caught two guys taking some food and chips from a store, and not paying. They had bribed her with a little of what they stole, and she accepted. Later on, she joined them in stealing. They didn’t steal big places, or houses, which was easy for Nina to handle. “So how was your first day of high school, Nina?” They didn’t care, they were just together to steal, and Nina only did it to spite her dad, even if he didn’t know. To be a bunch of rowdy teenagers. 

“Shut up and just walk.” Nina grumbled. She couldn’t wait to get back home and write. 

That day they didn’t take a lot. They didn’t take much from stores anyway. Food, and maybe important looking artifacts they could pawn off to get some goods or sell them to other people for money. Six in the afternoon approached, so after Nina took her money, she started walking to her house. 

She knew of her father’s past, or at least a little of it. He never told her, but she found out herself. Her father was a thief, a few years ago. She had found his criminal record and she could say she was the dirtiest of them all. Once she entered her house, she was greeted with the sight of her father half naked watching some tv show in the living room. 

“Next time put on a shirt.” she muttered as she walked past him to go up to her room. His annoying laugh was the last thing she heard before she closed her door and sat on her desk to finally write something on her journal. To make up a story to write and give the teacher.

Her first day of high school may not have been ideal, most likely it was all her father’s fault. But, if all she had to do to pass english class was writing stories, then freshman year wasn’t going to be so bad for her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short introductory chapter!! just wanted it to be a little preview of what it’s going to be! next chapter Niles and Odin meet don’t worry! I already have how it’s gonna go! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments even More!!


End file.
